KPz T-55
Available to the PACT forces, the KPz T-55 is a cheap and plentiful tank. It gives access to the KPz T-55AM. It has a mirror image brother in the T-55. It's the first in the line of the KPz T-55 series. It has weak armor all round, piss poor accurate gun, no stabilizer and terrible optics. On the plus side it has an average speed at 50 km/h, decent fuel consumption with a large gas tank and relatively powerful gun for its low price of 15 points. Being ridiculously cheap, the KPz T-55 can still surprise enemies as at close range it can penetrate even the most heavily armored tank. Due to its low cost it quickly gains experience and becomes rather surprisingly accurate at level 5. Regular infantry caught in the open will be chewed up by this tank. Overview The KPz T-55's strength lays in its low cost. It is often fielded in spam armies, a rather inefficient tactic against decent players. Its best used to support tanks. Unlike the T-62 that has a small fuel tank and low speed, the KPz T-55 can keep up with most advances and requires only minimal supply. Working in concert with heavier tanks or ATGM infantry and vehicles, it can draw fire away from other units that deal more damage, but cost more. Since they are cheap, losing a few KPz T-55 is not a major blow, but beware of slowly giving away points. Having 4 heavy tanks facing off against a number of enemy tanks may prove risky, but 1 or 2 heavy tanks supplemented by scores of KPz T-55 (As you can get several KPz T-55 for the cost of one heavy tank) will be much more efficient. While the KPz T-55 draw fire, the Heavy tanks can concentrate on killing the enemy while not suffering any damage to morale or armour. If your enemy concentrates on your heavy tanks the T-55s many shots will damage or panic the assailants. The KPz T-55s should be positioned all along the line, supporting any defense or offense actions. While not having the power to penetrate better NATO MBT's, they can often get side shots on enemies who will foolishly turn to shoot at tanks on either side. When used correctly the KPz T-55s will prove to be very useful tanks worth every point spent on them. History A close twin brother of the T-54 which was designed at the end of WWII. Produced continually from the 1950's to 1980's. Remained in production as tanks such as the T-62 were introduced and ceased production. Is the most produced tank in history with more than 100,000 made over the 30+ years of its production. The KPz T-55 is a East-German made copy of the Soviet T-55 tank. The T-55 outclassed the American and West German M48 but in the 1960s when the Leopard 1 and M60 Patton came out it was hopelessly outclassed. When Germany reunified in the 90s the KPz T-55 were handed over to the Bundeswehr but they didn't stay in service for them too long some were given to Museums the rest sold to other nations. Weapons See Also *Wikipedia: T-54/55 *T-55 - Soviet variant Category:Main Battle Tanks Category:European Escalation vehicles